1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transport and storage containers for liquids, with a pallet-like underframe, an inner container of synthetic material with four side walls, a bottom wall and a top wall, and a closeable filler connection integrally formed on the top wall, and an outlet connection with a discharge fitting integrally formed in a lower portion of a side wall, an outer casing composed of vertical and horizontal grate rods or constructed as a sheet metal casing, and a removable protective cover of sheet metal or synthetic material fastened to the outer casing and provided with a central entry opening to the filler connection of the inner container which is closeable by a screw cap (DE 38 19 911 C2).
2. Description of the Related Art
When these known transport and storage containers are filled with hot liquids and when the liquids subsequently cool, there is the danger that, under the influence of the negative pressure building up in the inner container, the top wall of the inner container of synthetic material is lowered to such an extent that the closing cover of the filler connection integrally formed with the top wall of the inner container can no longer be opened with a commercially available wrench. The danger of lowering of the top wall of the inner container also exists when an agitating mechanism is placed on the filler connection.